se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones ONU-Reino Unido/ONU
Secretarios generales de la ONU con mandatarios británicos António Guterres= António Guterres António Guterres - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair shares a laugh with António Guterres at the start of the Congress of the Socialist International in Paris in November 1999. Photograph: Laurent Rebours/AP António Guterres - Gordon Brown.jpg| The head of the U.N.'s refugee agency Antonio Guterres, right and U.K. former Prime Minister Gordon Brown take part in the "Responding to the Refugee Crisis" session of the World Economic Forum, at the King Hussein convention center, Dead Sea resort of Southern Shuneh, Jordan, Saturday, May 23, 2015. (AP Photo/Nasser Nasser) António Guterres - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May meets with the UN Secretary-General-designate António Guterres at Downing Street. Tom Evans. Flickr of The Prime Minister's Office |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Isabel II.jpg| The Queen has praised the United Nations for its many achievements. Human Rights News Ban Ki-moon - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair, enviado especial del Cuarteto para Medio Oriente. REUTERS Ban Ki-moon - Gordon Brown.jpg| UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon, left, will introduce the MIPTV session. Photo UN Ban Ki-moon - David Cameron.jpg| David Cameron meets UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon at the United Nations General Assembly in New York (Photo: PA) Ban Ki-moon - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May is greeted by UN secretary-general Ban Ki-Moon (Craig Ruttle/AP) |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth ll invests former Secretary-General of the United Nations, Kofi Annan, with insignia of an Honorary GCMG at Buckingham Palace on October 24, 2007 in London, England. John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| John Major, Kofi Annan and Nene Annan attend the RUSI (Royal United Services Institute) Chatham House (The Royal Institute of International Affairs) Prize 2014 presentation in the Banqueting House on November 21, 2014 in London, England. Kofi Annan - Tony Blair.jpg| Kofi Annan y Tony Blair en San Petersburgo. (Foto: AFP) Gordon Brown - Kofi Annan.jpg| Graham Johnstone Chair Adam Smith College, Dr Craig Thomson Principal Adam Smith College, Gordon Brown Chancellor of Adam Smith College and Prime Minister, Kofi Annan, and Adam Smith Bust, 23.04. Flicrk of Kofi Annan Foundation |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Boutros Boutros-Ghali - John Major.jpg| British Prime Minister John Major greets Boutros-Boutros Ghali (Image: Reuters) |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher with Peruvian diplomat and Secretary-General of the United Nations, Javier Perez de Cuellar at 10 Downing Street, London, May 1986. |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Edward Heath - Sin imagen.jpg| British Prime Minister Edward Heath (left) and General Secretary of the UN Kurt Waldheim, chatting at a luncheon, 10 Downing Street, London, April 10th 1972. (Photo by Central Press/Hulton Archive/Getty Images) Harold Wilson - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| 1975 Wire Photo UN Secretary General Kurt Waldheim British PM Harold Wilson. Cootimagery James Callaghan - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Gran Bretaña; Evacuaciones; Fuerza Aérea - Activa; Aviación; Edificios, Monumentos y Monumentos; Gobierno y políticas; Personalidades - políticos; James Callaghan; El Dr. Kurt Waldheim; Organización de las Naciones Unidas; Medios de comunicación. Movietone.com Margaret Thatcher - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Kurt Waldheim, the Secretary General of the United Nations, standing outside No 10 Downing Street. Fuentes Categoría:ONU-Reino Unido